


Apologize

by BurnWithinTheseFlames



Category: Bleach, Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnWithinTheseFlames/pseuds/BurnWithinTheseFlames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a cute little drabble story between two very different characters. Not much else to say. Read it, I do believe you will enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologize

_thoughts_

_***** mental conversations *****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_ **

* * *

**Winter**

She hated the cold. She hated the ice. She hated winter. Anything to do with white and snow and ice… ever since she had slipped on a patch outside of the 1st Division and landed on her tailbone in front of most of the gathered Captains. And even when he placed a cup of steaming cocoa in front of her, she doesn't pause in her tirade as if that was enough to stop Mother Nature.

**Crazy**

She is a stubborn woman. But she seemed to forget that he has one advantage over her. The 10th's shoulders sag as she admits defeat, unable to argue with his logic, and retreats back to her private quarters. Crazy woman trying to fight Hollows with injuries like that.

**Name**

To Toshiro he was Ichimaru. To Rangiku he was Gin. To Aizen he was either Gin or Ichimaru depending on what the brunette wanted of him. Not that long ago he'd gone by another name. Gingitsune the name he'd been born with. Muttered in a breathy sigh it had been more than enough for him to forget his monthly meeting with Aizen for the night.

**Buttons**

By nature he was a man who loved to do things he wasn't supposed to. And pushing buttons, if for no other reason than to wind his fellow Shinigami up and watch them go on some tirade, was one of his favorite pastimes when bored.

The first time he had attempted to rouse the 10th into an argument she had looked at him like he was a weirdo and told him to lay off the candy, he had too much energy. The second time he had found himself having to explain to Yamamoto why he had oh-so-innocently gotten into a brief fight with the 10th Division's lieutenant while the 10th Captain had stood calmly beside her old teacher with a smirk touching her features. The third time he'd pouted and whined when she had causally mentioned she might cancel their prearranged drink at one of the local taverns to have tea with Ukitake.

Though he'd never admit it out-loud, she was better at pushing his buttons than he was at hers.

**Treats**

It's nearly an annual festival really. At the beginning of every third month the 10th Captain makes a stash of desserts… rabbit faced Manju to be exact… and by the first week would begin serving them throughout the entire Gotei 13. She would apparently start at the 1st Division, where she had first started, and then onto the 2nd division. She would then skip over to the 4th. She'd meander in the 5th for a bit, usually arguing with Hirako that he had had enough, before skirting to the 6th and 7th. 8th's desserts were always wisely given to the lieutenant while she'd warn the 9th Captain, Kensei, to keep them away from his lieutenant. The huge 11th Captain personally accepted his and growled at his ruffian squad to shut up… which they'd immediately do while looking so longingly at the sweets she'd indulge them with their own smaller stash to fight over. 12th Division would be provided with their fair share before she'd spend the rest of the day with the usually bedridden Ukitake.

Humming contentedly as he took a bite of his Daifukumocha treat delivered before she'd gone to the 1st Division, Gin wondered what it would take to weasel more out of the 10th Captain next time.

**Books**

There was a large bookcase in Ichimaru's offices, tucked alongside his desk and slightly behind a pillar of stone and wood that marked the semi-crescent shaped design. It held everything in it from books on plants to scientific discoveries to mundane things like cooking. In the center, taking up the greatest space on that shelf despite been covered by dust and having not been touched in nearly 112 years was a section devoted solely to poetry, cultural arts such as paintings, and a couple of slim volumes depicting the history of Japan.

When Izuru Kiba once asked him why those ancient books were there, he'd merely shrugged and informed his confused lieutenant that he was keeping them until their owner returned.

**Name II**

Kagome... Kagome... there's a translation to that wretched game's song which can read "one who backstabs you early in the morning (in your sleep)" with respect to who is standing behind her in the more standard version. She wakes up gasping with memories of a fight long forgotten still dancing in her brain and wonders why she can't shake the forbidding sensation that curls through her like a viper. Her hands reach for the other person who usually shares the bed only to touch chilled blankets and she frowns... concerns growing... for he usually spends the night well aware of how her slumber is plagued by nightmares.

**Habits**

It had become a habit of his.

Wasting most of his time wandering the Gotei 13 courtyards, watching people and making a mental note of their habits and reactions to certain things, Gin usually found himself just starting paperwork that should have been done hours ago forcing him to work into the night. A few times Izuru had tried to keep match with his nightly behaviour but after the a few nights of his lieutenant falling asleep, he orders the blonde to go to his own quarters rather than wait up for Ichimaru to finish. The blonde doesn't protest.

It's only when the 3rd Division is deathly quiet that the silver haired Shinigami stretches out, leans back in his chair and smirking falls into a light doze. Only then does he remember with vivid detail how the former 10th Captain would threaten bodily harm if he didn't go to sleep instead of scratching bleary eyed at papers. She was right of course, the paperwork wasn't going to disappear and he could easily finish it in the morning.

**Habits II**

Kagome was well known when she was in the Gotei 13 of possessing a wide variety of habits. Some typical. Some absolutely bizarre. Not much has changed since she fled Soul Society some 110 years ago. She still conspires all sorts of nonsense with Yoruichi, abuses Kisuke at any given chance, treats Hiyori as a younger sister and smacks Shinji for his endless taunting. When Byakuya arrives with the others to help with the Bount issue... she flings herself into the 6th's arms... causing her cousin to gap like a fish out of water, Renji to drop in a dead-faint, and Rukia to bluster with imagined insult at her calling the 28th Head of the Kuchiki clan "By-ku." None of the three notice the smirk that touches the usually impassive man's features at her antics.

**Sleep**

The first time her new friends realized that sleep wasn't the easiest thing to come by was when she woke up screaming in the little hut... purchased by her and the silvered haired teen working at the same local tavern where they had first met... in the middle of the night. Kagome ends up tucked between them. Rangiku's breasts... already outrageously large... nearly suffocate her. In the morning Gin refuses to let go and she is sure that her face resembles a tomato when the fox snuggles closer muttering something that sounded like so soft.

**Rules**

"Anata no emono wa anata no mae ni aru, Ookamikurasshā [In front of you is your prey, Wolf Crusher]." Drawn by the shikai command of their own Captain, the fighting 10th Division members stopped. One did not release their zanpakuto in the Gotei 13 unless one was facing an enemy… it was a rule after all.

A half hour later rubbing the side of his head, grimacing as his hand met with the egg-shaped swelling forming just above his right ear, Gin Ichimaru reminded himself to go back to his own division after he succeeded in starting the lesser 10th members fighting. It was much safer. And the funny thing was, was he pretty certain he'd kept a straight face when telling the fuming 10th Captain… oh how those azure eyes glittered when she was mad… he was innocent.

Grinning more widely than ever as he considered how he could get the 10th so hot and bothered another way Ichmaru turned on his heel and headed back to the 10th division.

**Cool**

Gin Ichimaru does not loss his cool. He usually has one or two or even three plans working in his mind at once, using his manipulative nature to prod an opponent into doing something stupid so that they would be on the losing end. Swordplay came naturally to him... or more specifically because of how his zanpakuto worked he had spent far more time learning how to fight at close quarters than others and so he was equally dangerous at long range as short range. But then he was a child genius after all.

Yet Kaname Tōsen jumped when his palm slammed into the counsel at Los Noches as through the cameras he realized just who had decided to help the Substitute Shinigami rescue the girl Aizen had taken.

**Hot**

She's like a hot tamale. You're likely to get brunt but in the long run Gin finds he just can't get enough.

**Rival**

The day Gin Ichimaru realized that he had a potential rival in the quickly rising 6th Captain, who had just recently replaced his grandfather, was the day he starting using Shinsō as a "telescope" holding the weapon relatively level to where he believed the 6th's offices were. That was what he told the dark haired 10th as she had leaned across his desk, brows furrowed and the cutest confused expression on her face. After a few seconds of considering this she'd told him to quit fooling around because she wasn't going to cover his ass when he ended up ruining the barracks and harming countless Shinigami between the 3rd and 6th Divisions in a silly little "pissing contest".

When she found him doing it again the next morning he had sported a red handprint on his face for most of the day that caused Rangiku to laugh so hard the 10th's 3rd seat had fallen out of her chair and even that hadn't stopped her from pointing and laughing.

**Poker**

"Hentai fokkusu [pervert fox]," the low mummer tugged at his concentration.

One eyebrow rising above slitted eyes, the 3rd Division lieutenant considered his opponent. The game of poker had sounded fun. Interesting. It gave him a chance of getting to know the young woman that had graduated from the Academy and been personally placed as the 3rd Seat of the 1st Division. From what he heard she had the power of a lieutenant already though to his senses her spiritual energy was outrageously low even to possess a seated position. As it was though he wasn't stupid enough to try anything in usual Shinigami comings and goings when she dropped off paperwork least he find himself burnt… quite literally… by the Captain Commander in meddling with the other's 3rd Seat.

Now as he looked at the nearly naked woman who was flushing a beat red… she was down to panties and a bra while he had only lost his black kisode… Gin decided that poker was a damn fun game.

**Sleep II**

Rangiku raises one eyebrow as she considers Kagome.

They had specifically asked to be roommates at the Academy because of Kagome's constant habit of nightmares... she didn't want to get kicked out because of the fact her past haunted her even now. The eyebrow raises further when with all the confidence that is at his disposal... as if he wouldn't get his hide tanned for being in the female quarters particularly since he already graduated and is now a "Shinigami"... Ichimaru grins from where he has shuffled himself against the wall. Deciding she's too drunk... who knew Shinigami did such good sake... to care Rangiku throws herself onto the bed as well despite the smaller female's shouts that she can't breathe.

**Couch**

There is a couch, large enough to fit someone of Tessai's height, resting against one of the walls within the depths of the 10th Division's offices. Tōshirō thought it was there… and left it there… merely because of the fact that his lieutenant, Rangiku, happened to fall asleep in the 10th Division's offices nearly as often as she fell asleep in her own quarters. He doesn't tell them otherwise. Or why the couch itself was nearly as comfortable as any mattress... he had chosen it for that very reason after all.

**Fast**

Gin prided himself on being a Shunpo Expert and one of the faster ones. He had to be to keep up with Aizen when the brunette suddenly decided to move their meeting location just seconds after everyone arrived. However when he had the 10th to himself, he could be ridiculously slow. Every inch had to be stroked, pet, pinched, kissed, nipped or licked. And sometimes more than once. She wriggle and moan, demand that he speed up, however lips twisted in a genuine grin he'd meandered along intent on reminding her just why she had chosen him.

**Friends**

She is the sort that makes friends with anyone and everything. Even the Hollowified body of a young boy who had been murdered by his own demented mother. She doesn't judge on race, color, creed or culture. Noble and commoner mean absolutely nothing to her. So maybe that's why on her birthday the 10th Division is crammed... people having even overflowed into the courtyard... with the sheer number of Shinigami, both Captain and Lieutenant and even some lesser seated members who had shown up.

**Rules II**

He tells himself that sometimes rules have to be broken. They are there to be broken. It was the natural course of things... life and death, rebirth and all that nonsense. He is so caught up with his thoughts that he jumps slightly, every muscle going tense, underneath the feather-soft touch of a small hand on his forearm. The concern in the 10th's azure eyes causes his mouth to open but Gin shakes off her worry with a well placed snip that causes cheeks to flush the color of a ripe tomato before she stomps off shouting baka hentai over her shoulder.

He later wishes he had the guts to say what was bothering him. Maybe then the story would be written differently.

**Greedy**

Kagome thinks he is a greedy bastard, and says so. He merely smirks at her and shakes his head, a whine to his voice that makes her feel like the guilty party rather than the silver haired fox that hasn't let her leave the bedroom in nearly three days.

**Drinks**

He isn't the sort who makes friends. In fact he tries **_not_** to make friends. Yet somehow he finds himself sitting in the Kuchiki household holding a conversation with the 28th Head like civilized men. He's surprised at that underneath the cold exterior is a rather... devoted... soul. Maybe they can actually be friends. Though a moment later he scowls thinking how awkward it'd be to be friends with his own rival. What was he thinking and what the **_hell_ ** was in the tea to make such a thought cross his mind. Sticking his tongue out in a childish gesture and grimacing Gin flash-steps to Kyoraku... he needs something to drink and who better to ask.

**Rivals II**

She is no longer 10th Captain, the little white chibi is, however that doesn't keep him from making Byakuya's life difficult. There's a huge hole in the 6th Division quarters that forces the Kuckihi to explain why he released Senbonzakura's shikai on Gotei 13 property. The black haired Captain lies through his teeth as Ichimaru tries to keep a straight face.

**Past**

Kagome's past is long and complex. Born in modern Japan she was pulled into the past... some 500 years before her birth... to complete a task involving a stone she had always thought was part of her grandfather's wild fantasies. She died there. Killed by Inuyasha-baka when he had sought the restored Shikon. Coming to the Gotei 13... getting trained by Yamamoto and rising to 10th Captain position in alarming speed. Then fleeing with the others some 110 years ago before they too were killed for treacherous acts.

**Past II**

In comparison his past is shorter but no less complex. Of Rangiku and a small woman who he had met accidentally at one of the local taverns when she had tended to his wound cause he'd been stupid and opened his mouth against a Shinigami. Thoughts of revenge that caused him to leave the simplicity of Rukongai to join the Shinigami Academy. Of plans within plans to destroy the being that stole something from his childhood friend and keep another female just as important out of harms way. There's regrets there... lots of them... but Gin ignores the resentment rattling away in his chest as features slipping into a grin he goes to answer Aizen's summons for him from the Los Nochas throne room.

**Caged**

She lived her life caged. From the first step she had taken in feudal Japan to living within Gotei 13. She realizes this and curses it all over again. Protected, guarded... treated as if she was made of the finest glass and a strong breeze would knock her over. Unable to do anything but what was expected of her regardless of what she might think otherwise. A sacrifice. It's why she loves Ichimaru cause he left the door of her bird cage open.

**Empty**

Rangiku settles herself beside the former 10th Captain, trying to smile at the disbelief that stares back at her but its useless. The black haired woman looks as empty as she feels without the smirking fox.

**Creepy**

He should have known that that creepy kid, the one with the orange hair, was her cousin. They had the same personality. That same die hard personality which just didn't quit regardless of the daunting odds. And that mind boggling wiliness to sacrifice to ensure the safety and happiness of their friends and family even if they themselves suffered.

So maybe that was why he couldn't stop grinning like an idiot when he noticed something different between the Strawberry and the former 10th Captain. Despair was an expression he had never seen cross her face.

**Sly**

He was always a sly bastard. Capable of getting places and learning things through simple observation that most others overlook or choose to ignore. He puts all his skill to use outside the small apartment in the Living World as he cracks open a window... like he did nearly 500 years ago when she'd been 3rd seat and he lieutenant... and listening intently to ensure only she is here enters. If Aizen knew about this venture of his... he'd be dead.

**Righteous**

The 10th Captains are always the most righteous. Those that know the right from wrong. And the ones... he thinks of the Toshiro and Hinamori for a moment... to sacrifice the most. He easily sees himself kissing Ookamikurasshā's shikai technique before he can even get two words out as the female standing rigidly by the doorway to the small bedroom stares at him.

**Apologize**

Brushing the sweat-dampened ebony tinged locks away from the sleeping goddess's face, Gin glanced out the window for a moment mentally clocking how much more time he had before Aizen realized he was missing. He'd come to apologize but it's already too late for that. He tried with Rangiku and failed miserably. He's screw up too much. However as sky-blue eyes caught sight of the desk, and the writing material scattered about, he pushed himself upright sliding back into his hakamas as he did so. He might not be able to say it but he can still apologize.

**Grin**

Five months after the Winter War... she didn't want to think that that meant the child had been conceived before the final battle... Rangiku's breathe caught as a pair of baby blue eyes starred back at her from a soft round face trimmed in a short crop of baby-down black hair. Grinning like a maniac, if Kurosaki's rather alarmed expression is anything to go by, balancing the young babe in one arm she pulled the smaller woman into her frame for a bone crushing hug. Only dimly is she aware of the former 10th's muffled complaint that she can't breathe with her face squashed by Rangiku's breasts.

* * *

 **PAIRING:** Gin Ichimaru x Kagome Higurashi

The part Caged if you know the song Kagome, Kagome can mean a variety of things - Caged is based off the concept it is founded on someone facing execution. Hence the "sacrifice" comment.

Apologize - the goddess comment, not literally. It's a deeper rooted than that even... as she let him have her one last time.

NOTE: I wasn't going to kill him off as per the manga/anime - really felt he got shafted for that death. So I left Grin open to your own belief. Is he dead or alive?


End file.
